


Father's Love

by 37054ljH



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby is gender-neutral, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One-Shot, Reader is a single father, Snowdin (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, and I don't see much single father readers, male reader - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: Seeing him sitting on their couch, playing with his child with a loving smile on his face, Sans could feel his SOUL warm at the sight.





	Father's Love

When Sans first saw him, this grown male human with the smallest human he had ever seen in his arms, he had been at a loss for words. Sure, he had seen human children, knew how small they were compared to the monsters underground, but never had Sans seen a grown human before, much less a baby human.

He couldn't believe that humans could be that small, that vulnerable, that...cute. When he looked at the child, he saw a little Papyrus in them, and Sans felt his SOUL melt at the sight, especially when the child, upon seeing him, buried their face into the male's shirt, earning a chuckle from the latter.

Looking between Sans and his child, a finger from his free hand lightly tickled the child's feet, making them twitch and giggle.

"Come now hun, he's not going to hurt you, are you?" The male said the last part with a glare in Sans' direction, and Sans knew the human was not afraid to kill him if he posed even the slightest threat to his child. Normally Sans would've been offended at that, even threatened him himself, but he understood the human's feelings and protective instinct. So, he responded with a nod.

Sans held out a hand. "name's sans, sans the skeleton," he greeted. The human eyed his hand, seeing the whoopee cushion, and with a raised eyebrow, took it, resulting in the farting sound effect coming along. The baby jumped but let out a squeal of laughter and began to clap their hands together, causing both Sans and the human to smile.

"heh, whoopee cushion trick works every time," Sans remarked.

"I agree," said the human. "Anyway, I am (Y/N) (L/N), and this goofball is my little one, (C/N). Say hello, (C/N)."

That was how Sans met (Y/N) and his baby.

When Papyrus met them, he was unable to contain himself after seeing a grown human male, but when he saw the baby, he looked confused. He slowly approached (Y/N) and (C/N), his eyes on the latter, and looked between (Y/N) and (C/N).

"SANS," began the taller skeleton, "ARE HUMANS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS SMALL?"

(Y/N) beat Sans to the answer. "Yes, when they are newly born and barely five."

Hearing that, Papyrus' hands flew to his face, an orange blush overcoming his face and his eyes sparkling in wonder. "WOWIE!!"

Papyrus' loud voice scared the baby, who began to cry.

Papyrus panicked, his sparkly eyes being replaced with large bug eyes. "OH NO, I'M SO SORRY TINY HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!"

The baby kept on crying.

The human didn't look surprised or offended at this, in fact he began to gently rock the child, a gentle smile on his face.

"Now where has that smile gone?" he asked, lightly running his finger on his child's belly, which ceased the latter's crying. "Oh, where could it be?"

He pretended to look confused, and began to look around, causing the baby to laugh. Smiling, the human looked back down at the baby.

"There it is!" He then brought the child up over his head and began to rock them, causing delighted squeals to erupt from the child.

That was the day they met the human father and his child, and Sans never regrets meeting them.

Though he was confused on why someone like (Y/N) was here, and whenever he or Papyrus questioned him, he would go quiet, his face contorting to one of sadness. Upon seeing that expression, the skeletons didn't press and decided to wait until (Y/N) was comfortable enough to talk about it. They didn't really know each other after all, and (Y/N)'s top priority was looking after his child and making sure that they were cared for.

That was months ago now, and it had been that amount of time when (Y/N) moved into their home.

Of course, they only had two bedrooms, but (Y/N) didn't mind, for at least he would be able to sleep on the couch, while little (C/N) could sleep in Papyrus' old baby crib that Sans was too lazy to throw away to Papyrus' chagrin. But now?

"YOUR LAZINESS ACTUALLY PAID OFF FOR ONCE!" Papyrus said, face full of disbelief, all while Sans was on the floor, dying of laughter.

(Y/N) blinked at them in confusion, while (C/N) laughed, finding them funny.

Either way, (Y/N) had been grateful that the skeleton brothers had given him and his child a place to stay, and wondered how he could repay them, though Sans shrugged him off while Papyrus voiced his own opinion.

"NONSENSE HUMAN! YOU AND THE TINY HUMAN CAN STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU LIKE AND ENJOY THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI!"

Of course, (Y/N) would never actually eat Papyrus' infamous spaghetti, and politely declined, saying spaghetti wasn't really his favorite food, and (C/N) was too young to eat solid foods. Sans remembered looking at (Y/N) in confusion, as well as Papyrus, though Sans supposed that made sense, as the kid had no teeth yet, and they weren't big enough to be able to eat all of the spaghetti if they wanted to anyway.

Thankfully Papyrus understood and allowed (Y/N) to do the cooking from time to time, which Sans had to admit was just as good as Grillby's.

Still, it was tough, these last few months, especially for (Y/N).

Sometimes Sans would be woken up in the middle of the night to (C/N) crying, as well as (Y/N) heading to the crib to calm the distressed child. Sometimes the kid was crying because they were hungry, other times were over some random thing, and the rest of the time was because they needed a diaper change.

Sans still shudders at the thought of that sight, and (Y/N) couldn't stop laughing at him despite feeling bad for him.

Traitor.

But tonight was one of those nights.

Sans woke up to crying, piercing and loud, and he groaned in irritation. If this was what it was like having a kid, he sure didn't want one, because it was annoying as all hell. How (Y/N) was able to handle it, he didn't know, but he admired that strength.

Speaking of (Y/N), Sans heard the sound of footfalls heading towards the screaming baby, and eventually after a few minutes, the baby fell silent. Sans then waited for (Y/N) to return to bed, but he heard nothing.

Before he realized he wasn't thinking, Sans teleported out of his room and looked over the railing, seeing (Y/N) standing by the crib, holding the now sleeping (C/N), whom he gently rocked back and forth. Hearing Sans, he looked up, a tired smile on his face.

"You can come down you know," he said. "This is your house after all."

Sans quietly chuckled before he teleported to (Y/N)'s side, looking at the chubby little face that only seconds ago was screaming its little head off.

"what was it this time?" he found himself asking.

(Y/N) looked back at (C/N). "The little one missed me is all. (C/N) can't really walk yet or speak, so (he/she) can't really do anything else to tell me that (he/she) want me around (him/her)."

Sans was silent a moment. "i see."

(Y/N) chuckled. "Have you not raised your brother?"

"y-yeah, but that's different. this is a human baby we're talking about."

(Y/N) blinked. "Do you raise your young differently?"

"something like that."

"Ah." The room was silent for a few more moments, broken by the quiet sounds of the night. (Y/N) then took that moment to head back to the couch, (C/N) still in his hold, and sat back down. The baby didn't wake, though (Y/N) didn't seem to expect it.

"Would you like me to tell you the reason why (C/N) and I are down here?" asked (Y/N).

Caught off guard, Sans could only mutter, "uh...what?"

"You and your brother have asked a few times," continued (Y/N). "Though at the time I didn't know how to approach it, especially since it wasn't a happy reason. In fact, I didn't want to come here, and I actually thought I was going to die, with no one to look after little (C/N), who would die without anyone to look after (him/her). Though, as you know, that wasn't the case, and (C/N) and I were found by a wonderful monster, I believe she's a friend of yours?"

"somewhat," said Sans.

"Well, she helped give me and (C/N) a place to stay for the time being, and asked for nothing in return. Although I was glad we had a place to stay, I knew that we would need to find a way back to the surface."

"but how did you get down here in the first place?" asked Sans.

(Y/N) paused, a frown appearing on his face. Then he said, "It was an accident really, though we were pushed."

It took several moments for the words to sink in, and Sans knew his eye-lights were out when he spoke up. "what?"

"We were pushed," repeated (Y/N). "Well, to start things off, I agreed to go on a camping trip with a friend of mine on Mount Ebott, and he agreed to let me bring (C/N) since I wanted to show (him/her) the mountain. You all live under a beautiful mountain, did you know that? Anyway, we found this hole in the ground, and when I went to investigate, I heard my friend yell in surprise and felt myself being pushed, and the I was falling. I looked back, and I heard my friend screaming and saw him peak over the hole, his eyes filled with terror. I truly thought I was going to die when I saw that face.

"He had been a great help since my wife, (C/N)'s mother, died. We lived in a nice house and we had a lot of money thanks to all the jobs my wife and I worked before we decided to have a child. The money was enough to help me raise (C/N) after my wife died, but my friend still helped out from time to time, as he was raised by a single parent himself and he wanted to do whatever he could to help me, though I don't think he plans to have a child himself anytime soon."

(Y/N) looked down at (C/N) at this point. "I want to return to the surface for that reason alone Sans, to tell him that I'm alright, that (C/N)'s alright, but if I do, that involves me having to kill a monster, right?"

"...right," said Sans.

"I don't like killing people Sans" said (Y/N). "I really don't, but I will do anything to protect (C/N), even if it kills me. Though, I don't want my child to grow up fearing their own father, wondering why they are down here, why they can never see a real sky, or even question their existence. When you become a parent Sans, you worry about your children constantly, even after they're old enough to take care of themselves. You even want what's best for them, even if they may not like it."

Sans said nothing for a moment. "you know this could backfire, right?" he asked.

"I know," said (Y/N), "but I have to try as a father."

It was silent again. "i see."

Sans didn't want to tell the man that he didn't understand, he truly didn't, because he looked so hopeful and loving, and he didn't want to destroy that. He found himself back on the railing, watching (Y/N) and the sleeping (C/N), wondering what he was going to do.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Papyrus walking up behind him.

"Sans?" whispered the taller skeleton, and Sans jumped, about to shout in surprise before catching himself. Papyrus winced. "Sorry."

"it's fine," Sans whispered back. "what are you doing up?"

"Heard You Talking," answered Papyrus. "What Are You Going To Do?"

Sans paused. "i...i don't know pap, i really don't."

Papyrus fell silent, and both brothers looked down at the living room, where they could see (Y/N) lightly playing with (C/N) tiny hand, causing the baby to snuggle closer to the older human.

There was something about this scene that got to Sans. Seeing him sitting on their couch, playing with his child with a loving smile on his face, Sans could feel his SOUL warm at the sight. He knew the same thing was happening to Papyrus, and once they saw this, they knew what they needed to do.

They will protect these two humans, even if it killed them. That Sans could promise.


End file.
